nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
WarioWare: D.I.Y.
WarioWare: D.I.Y. is the third game in the ''WarioWare'' series to be released on the Nintendo DS (which includes WarioWare: Snapped! for DSiWare), and arguably the most innovative the series has to offer. In Europe and Oceania, the game is officially called WarioWare: Do It Yourself, but "D.I.Y." is still included everywhere in the game, and is also present on the game’s logo. The game is known as Made in Ore (メイド イン 俺 Meido in Ore, lit. "Made in Me") in Japan. It includes a mode that allows players to create their own microgames, make the rules for each one and will even include a music creation tool similar to the one featured in Mario Paint for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. The game was confirmed on October 2 at the Fall 2008 Nintendo Conference, where a very short video clip was shown. The American release was first announced at E3 2009.Press.Nintendo.com: Nintendo Unveils Its Video Game Lineup For Early 2010 (12/14/2009) The European release date was first announced at Nintendo's European conference on January 25, 2010. The game was released in Japan and the ROC on April 29, 2009, in North America on March 28, 2010, in Europe on April 30, 2010, and in Australia on May 20, 2010. Gameplay The game includes ninety microgames and a microgame creating tool that allows the user to create their own games. They can edit nearly everything, including drawing the sprites, the sound effects, the music, the gameplay rules and even create comics for each one. After this you can upload your microgame to Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection and Nintendo will choose the best of the best to send out.1UP.com: Make Your Own WarioWare Games (04/08/2009) You can upload the games you've made to the Wii by downloading WarioWare D.I.Y. Showcase via WiiWare for 800 points. You can also receive other minigames that people have created around the world through this game. However, the service was terminated on May 20, 2014, making this game's content no longer shareable online. Editable Elements There are a variety of things that is editable in the game including: *Create the objects and backgrounds in your microgame. *Choose which frame the microgame should start out with. *Choose where the object will be placed, and if it will be alone or not. *Choose whether the place where your object is placed is random or set. *What action should the object go through: *Act when tapped. *Acted when object collides with something. *Acted when animation its attached to moves. *Acted at a specific time during game. *When a switch is turned on or off. *When the player wins or loses the game. *Choose what happens after you complete your goal or lose: *Object moves after completion. *Player loses the game. *A specific, user created sound is emitted. *Object's basic animation is altered. *A special effect occurs. *Create the game's music. This is done by either composing it manually or humming into the DS's microphone. References to other games WarioWare D.I.Y. has numerous references to other games. Each of 9-Volt's games, for example, is based on a classic Nintendo-published video game. The following are all of the references contained in the game. 9-Volt microgames The following are the origins of 9-Volt's microgames. *Paratroopa - You can run all you want, you can't escape from me!! Ha...ha... (Super Mario Bros.) *Fly Swatter - You annoying parasites! I'll teach you all! You'll be crying for your mothers! Mario Paint) *Spiny - Again?!?? I'm out of breath from the first game. (Super Mario Bros.) *Star Fox - Enemy striking! Blow it up! Er, we don't have any bombs... (Star Fox) *Pikmin - I hope you want the nectar! Wait...did anybody bring a boat? (Pikmin) *Shooting - Die, balloons! (Duck Hunt) *Ice Climbers - Eggplants! I'm obsessed with them! (Ice Climber) *Urban Chamption - A closeup of the fighters from Urban Champion. *Yoshi - Featuring Yoshi, Baby Mario, and two Shy Guys from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. When Yoshi groundpounds the Shy Guys will turn into the stars from the game. *Metroid - Features Samus Aran, enemies and a Missile Expansion from Metroid: Zero Mission *Excitebike - features sprites from the NES game Excitebike. *Tightrope - Based on a minigame from Wii Fit. Both a Mii and a Wii Balance Board are in this microgame. *Greenhouse - Based on the Game & Watch game Greenhouse. *Shadow Shift - Based on a game from Big Brain Academy. *B. Fight - Based on the NES video game Balloon Fight. *Zelda - Features Link and electric Chu Chus from The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass. *Mario Paint - Based on Mario Paint for the SNES. *T. Bridge - Based on the Game & Watch game Turtle Bridge. 9-Volt music *A. Crossing - The main theme of the GameCube game Animal Crossing. *GB Mario - A remake of a theme from Super Mario Land. *Kid Icarus - The main theme of Kid Icarus. *Super Mario Kart - A theme from Super Mario Kart. *Wrecking Crew - The main theme of Wrecking Crew. *Wario Land - The main theme of Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3. *Yoshi - Various themes from Yoshi's Story. Uses the Yoshi soundbit. *Super Mario - The main theme of Super Mario Bros. *Pikmin - The main theme of the GameCube title Pikmin *Donkey Kong - The opening *B. Fight - The main theme of Balloon Fight. *Clu Clu Land - The theme from Clu Clu land *S.Metroid - A metal remix of Super Metroid. *Mario Paint - The theme from the SNES game Mario Paint. *F-Zero - The music from the Mute City race track in the SNES game F-Zero. Stamps Many of the stamps feature characters or items from other games. Development The team at SPD was thinking about making a WarioWare game where the player could create their own microgames in September of 2003, around the time when the original WarioWare game was released. Goro Abe, one of the principal designers working on the series, explained that he would regularly try to create games using RPG makers and mangas, but would get bored before he would ever finish them. Instead, he liked how quickly it was to create a microgame or a comic strip. He assumed that others would feel the same, so documented the idea with the words "Software for making microgames yourself using the WarioWare system." The game was originally planned for a successor to the Game Boy Advance codenamed the Iris, which at the time did not have a touch screen. Eventually the Iris evolved into the Nintendo DS, which would make the process of creating a microgame much easier. After development of WarioWare: Smooth Moves on the Wii console, the developers went ahead and started creating D.I.Y. and its WiiWare counterpart, D.I.Y. Showcase. Similarities to Mario Paint The designers of the game said that one of the biggest influences for them was Mario Paint. Many of the people associated with the game were big fans of the SNES classic, and brought many of the features from that game over to D.I.Y. Some of the similarities between the two games include: *The very premise of the game is creation, which is the case with Mario Paint. *The paint tool that is used to create objects seems to be ripped directly from Mario Paint. *The music composition tool seems to be making a return from Mario Paint. *If the player titles their game as Mario Paint, the Mario Paint theme will play when editing a picture. Name The Japanese name (Made in Ore) represents the fact that the game is highly customizable. In Japan, the series is known as Made in Wario rather than WarioWare as it is in English, suggesting that rather than Wario and crew creating the various mini games the player does. With that said this is the first in the series not to have Wario in the title. The English name is WarioWare D.I.Y. Trivia *When shipping a game, the first cartridge shape (from left to right) slightly resembles a NES, Game Boy and Game Boy Color cartridge, the third one looks just like a SNES cartridge, the seventh one heavily resembles a Nintendo 64 cartridge and the eighth one heavily resembles a Game Boy Advance card. *In the Comics section, Rei Betsuyaku's Pocket Cat comic is a reference to Doraemon. *The word "ore" (俺) in the game's Japanese title "Made in Ore" is an informal Japanese first-person pronoun and is usually avoided in work titles unless, among other motives, the air of informality is sought. In this case, it represents Wario, as well as the overall theme of WarioWare. *In English localizations, this game (along with WarioWare: D.I.Y. Showcase) is the first WarioWare installment since WarioWare: Touched! to feature the "SPEED UP!" alert prior to the speed for each microgame set getting higher. In WarioWare: Twisted! and WarioWare: Smooth Moves, the word "FASTER!" was used to alert players prior to the speed of the microgame set increasing. **Additionally, although the "SPEED UP!" alert music is the same for WarioWare: D.I.Y. and WarioWare: D.I.Y. Showcase, the music style for it differs in regards to the microgame set being played. This is also the case for when the game alerts players that they're about to head into a "BOSS STAGE" for that respective set. *All intermissions of microgame stages look like televisions. Also, all the stories of Diamond Software stages are presented as television programs. *This is the first and only game so far in the WarioWare series to allow players to create their own microgames as well as play some premade microgames. *The Do-Re-Mi voice icon is modeled after a character in the Love Lab from Rhythm Heaven, another series created by Nintendo SPD Group No.1. *If the player closes the system on the music creation tool then opens it up again, the black notes will be seen playing around before going back to their positions. References External links *Official Japanese Website *Official North American Website *Official North American Gamepage *Official European Website *Official Australian Webpage Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Wario games Category:WarioWare games Category:2009 video games Category:2010 video games Category:Games developed by Nintendo Category:Intelligent Systems Category:Intelligent Systems games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Creation games Category:Nintendo games